thetribefandomcom-20200213-history
The Chosen
The Chosen were a religious cult who believed that Zoot was a god and aimed to spread Zoot's will to the world through authoritarian rule. They were formed after Zoot's death, as a faction of the Locos who did not want to follow Ebony's command. Their leader was Jaffa, who claimed the title of "the Guardian". Chosen followers believed that they were each chosen by Zoot to spread his word. History Rule of the City Due to their large numbers by the time they invaded the city, the tribe leaders quickly surrendered to the Chosen. Also, they were a resource of food and supplies, and provided safety as long as one worshipped Zoot. The rights and freedoms of non-believers were revoked, to the point that only the Chosen, their acolytes and followers were allowed to walk the streets. When the Chosen invaded the City, they took over the Phoenix Shopping Mall, and the Mallrats were given a choice - to either become their slaves or to follow the will of Zoot - a choice which separated some members of the tribe. The Chosen do not wear a tribal symbol on their person, however they are distinctly identifiable by the robes that each of them wear. The robes are tied at the waist by a belt, and are either accompanied by a normal hood or one that can conceal the wearer's features. Different colour belts signify their ranks. We are introduced to The Chosen at the start of series 2, when the Guardian and some of his cohorts make their way to the city and gatecrash a tribe leaders' meeting. They kidnap Trudy, as they believe she is the Supreme Mother for having a child with Zoot. They also capture Ebony in the process. She escapes but Trudy is taken to a boat and sails away with The Chosen, against her will. Although she returns to the Mall Rats, she has changed. Soon after, Wolf informs Ellie that the Chosen are finished; unfortunately, that is not so. Wolf is an informant who, along with Trudy, conspires to take over the city with The Chosen. The Chosen were finally defeated by the Mallrats towards the end of season three, however the Guardian and his former Lieutenant, Luke both escaped before the Technos invaded. The Guardian's present whereabouts is in a cage on the same slave compound that holds both Alice and KC. The Chosen are the cause of many of the deaths and disappearances of the Mallrats. Beliefs The Chosen worshipped the trinity: Zoot, the Supreme Mother Trudy, and the divine child Brady. Notable members The Guardian: Jaffa. Soul voice of Zoot who founded and led the Chosen to power. Lieutenant: Luke. A former Loco charged with management and security and other operations. Supreme Mother: Trudy (later given to Tai-San): Wielding no power, she was in charge of conversion of new followers and many chosen also worshiped her. Officers: Joshua. Known as a nameless officer who is shown throughout the third season slowly rises in ranks truly believing in there workings, he is noted to stay with the chosen even at the end but was truly shocked with the brutal crackdown by the house guard which left him to flee the mall, later he joined the guardian in starting the chosen again with luke. Organisation The Chosen where highly organised and lead with great management. Resources and property Using the mall as their base, the Chosen had a network of radio towers, food and motor patrols and lookout towers. They set up a large number of outposts and supply buildings that were secured and guarded from attack. The Chosen had access to small mobile generators, a motor pool of Harley motor vans and cargo trucks. Ranks Ranks in the Chosen were displayed by the colour of their robes. After they took over the city their ranks were managed into a more central group. Yellow Robes: These ones were acolytes and would be followers, handling day to day tasks that where to important to give to slaves, if anything these would be civilian chosen. Blue robes: Main stay ranks of the chosen, noted to be armed with scythe spears and served as the primary guard and security forces of the chosen, its noted officer chosen went around doing their orders with hoods down, while basic grunts would be armed and there hoods covering their faces. Motor Pool: Clad in either black leather if they were bike scouts or standard blue robes if they drove vans, the moor pool where part of the chosen massive citywide network of information and supplies, this section of the chosen handled most logistics of the tribe. Pretorian House Guard: These Chosen where the most loyal and they were selected by the guardian to be above other chosen, formerly the black robes of the chosen, they were given white blue uniforms with armour and headgear, These chosen had no care for what order they were given, even killing one below their ranks or giving there life to the guardian, these guards where used when the guardian left for public events, but later were used as the mainstay guard for the city where they brutally put down any law breakers or former chosen, the House guard where ranked above even officer chosen taking only command from luke and the guardian, the hardcore followers stood with the guardian at the end, Ironic house Guards crackdown and attack on many of the chosen backed tribes that lead to the tribe leaders revolting against them. Trivia Only male chosen had their hair in the bright blue style * The captured tribe leaders were sent to various work programs, factories the Chosen were setting up or sent to the mines. Some were executed. * The Chosen were into alchemy, having Jack work at "some pretty weird stuff" in a laboratory. (S3E36) the chosen main weapon the scythe spear is actually a scale attached to a wooden pool. It took just three people to bring the chosen down K.C,Trudy, and Tai-San. Category:Tribes